


Nearly Choked

by Six (HMSquared)



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s03e18 Choke, Episode: s03e22 Goodbye, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, RIP Cory Monteith and Mark Salling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Six
Summary: Puck needs to study for his history test, and Finn helps him. After Puck passes, Finn surprises him with a big kiss. Pinn. 3.18 and 3.22.





	Nearly Choked

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally inspired by the episode Choke, but Puck passing happened in Goodbye, so I decided to swap Quinn helping Puck study to Finn. There are elements from both episodes. RIP to Cory Monteith and Mark Salling.

“Come on, Puck!” Finn shouted, throwing his hands in the air. “If you can pass this test, you’ll be able to graduate, and then you’ll be able to move to L.A.!” Puck shook his head from his spot on the piano bench. He just wasn’t motivated.

It was 3 o’clock in the morning. Finn had gotten permission to stay at school to help Puck study, and that’s what they were trying to do. However, Puck was not actually trying to study.

Maybe it was because Finn was in the room. Ever since he had joined glee club, Puck had found himself in love with his best friend, the guy he called a brother. Finn had been with Quinn and Rachel, and that discouraged Puck. 

“Why do you care so much?” Puck muttered. Finn looked over, making Puck’s heart skip a beat. A small smile appearing on his face, Finn replied,

“Because you’re my best friend, and I really want to see you graduate alongside me.” Finn walked over and kneeled down in front of Puck, his smile growing. “Besides, I don’t want to be on the stage with just my two ex-girlfriends. I mean, I still care about them, just…”

“It’d be awkward,” Puck finished. Finn nodded, and Puck bit his lip, thinking. Then, an idea popped into his head.

If Puck graduated, Finn would be in an amazing mood. And if that happened, then that meant that Finn might be more receptive to Puck kissing him. Yes, that was the plan.

“Okay,” Puck said, grabbing a history textbook from the piano. “Okay, let’s do it.” Finn nodded, and the two of them got back to studying. At the end, Finn walked over to Puck and whispered, putting a hand on Puck’s shoulder,

“I think you’re gonna do great, Puck.” Puck smiled at Finn and tried not to stare at his lips for too long. Soon, very soon…

The next day, Puck sat down to take his test. It was a difficult test, but every time Puck got to a question he was frustrated by, he would think of Finn, and how amazed Finn would be if Puck passed. After a couple minutes, the answer would snap into Puck’s head, and he would quickly write it down.

After the test was over, Puck paced in the hallway, his friends by his side. Every few seconds, Puck would glance at Finn, than the floor. Any minute now, it would happen…

When the test came back, Puck snatched it up, about to burst. Taking a deep breath, Puck carefully opened his test, then grinned from ear to ear.

“C-! That’s a Puckerman A+! I’m graduating!” Everyone cheered and gave Puck a hug, but Finn remained still. Once everyone had pulled away, Rachel turned to Finn and asked,

“Finn, what’s wrong?” Swallowing, Finn said quietly,

“I need to talk to Puck about something. Alone.” Everyone looked confused, but they left the hallway, leaving Finn and Puck alone. For a few seconds, neither man spoke, the silence deafening.

“Finn, what is it?” Puck asked after a few seconds. His eyes wide, Finn started toward Puck, grabbed him, then kissed Puck on the lips.

Puck instantly returned the kiss, trying not to laugh. He was kissing his best friend, the guy he had loved for years. 

Finn and Puck kissed for so long that Puck began to lose air, and he pulled away, coughing. Smiling, Finn laughed,

“You okay, dude?” Puck nodded, catching his breath.

“Yeah, I just wasn’t expecting you to kiss me.” 

“There’s a reason I broke up with Rachel after Quinn got hurt.” Finn looked at the ground, and Puck’s mouth fell open after a few seconds.

“You realized you had a crush on your best friend.” Finn looked up, a smirk appearing on his face, and Puck laughed, “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?!”

“I wasn’t sure you felt the same.” Puck stepped forward and kissed Finn again, running his fingers through Finn’s hair. When they broke apart, Puck whispered,

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I love you, Finn Hudson.” 

“And I love you too, Noah Puckerman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
